


Sherlock's Saving Grace

by biochemfreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemfreak/pseuds/biochemfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is always getting himself into some sort of mess, and John is always saving him. Will Sherlock realize how much he needs John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“John!” Sherlock yelled, “I need you! NOW!!!”  
“I’m coming, I’m coming! Don’t get your knickers in a twist!”  
John jogged into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Sherlock hanging from the ceiling. “Well what do we have here?” he chuckled.  
Sherlock sent a scorching glare at John as he pursed his lips in annoyance. John shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. He glanced up at Sherlock and suddenly had an idea.  
“I will let you down on one condition,” said John.  
“I don’t negotiate with anyone,” growled Sherlock.  
“Well then I guess you’ll be there for a while,” said John as he turned and started moving towards the living room. Just as he was about to step out of the kitchen Sherlock let out a huff.  
“John…what do you want in return for assisting me down from this dastardly ceiling…”  
“I want all non-food items in the fridge regulated to the veggie bins and I want the experiment in the bathtub cleaned up by tonight.”  
“John that’s two conditions, and while you’re clearly not as brilliant as I am, I had assumed you could count to-“  
“Oi pretty boy, if you want down from there I wouldn’t be making any rude remarks. Instead, I could just take a picture of you and send it to the Yard and Mycroft…”  
A tense silence filled the kitchen for a few moments before a quiet sorry escaped from Sherlock’s lips.  
“Do you agree to my conditions?” asked John.  
Sherlock nodded his head causing his curls to become a disarrayed mess.  
John stared at the jumble of ropes holding Sherlock up before he turned and started rummaging through the drawer next to the fridge. He pulled out a sharp knife and held it up to the light watching it gleam. He suddenly grabbed one of the ropes from the middle of the jumble and swiftly cut through it, causing the ropes to quickly unravel. Sherlock’s back slammed into the kitchen floor, his head cushioned by John’s hand. John shivered at the feel of the satin like curls caressing his palm.  
“Are you alright?” asked John.  
“Yes,” bit out Sherlock.  
“Go lie down on the couch and let me check your back.”  
“I promise you I’m fine!”  
“NOW!” ordered John as he nudged Sherlock toward the living room.  
Sherlock trudged towards the sofa as if walking to his death. He huffed out a sigh as he dropped down on his stomach on to the sofa in a pile of discontentment. As he continued to pout John walked up behind him and took a seat on the coffee table.  
"Sherlock, I'm going to feel along your back, and if anything hurts you have to let me know. okay?"  
A grunt was the only response that John got, and he took this as a yes. John began to run his hands down Sherlock's back looking for any reaction that may indicate pain. As he reached the small of Sherlock's back, Sherlocked gave a slight jerk.  
"Does that hurt?" asked John.  
Sherlock quickly shook his head. John pushed down on the spot causing Sherlock to let out a yelp of pain.  
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"  
"Maybe a little..."  
"Let me grab some ice and you'll be fine in the morning as long as you don't go haring off on some ridiculous adventure!" John called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.  
Sherlock grabbed a pillow and snuggled into the couch as he waited for John. He was upset that he had needed John's help, yet at the same time a warm feeling was forming in his chest. He would have to figure out what this warmth was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sherlock!” screamed John, his feet pounding on the pavement. “Sherlock! Where the fuck are you!?!”  
They had been chasing a man who had just murdered his twelfth victim when Sherlock had run into an abandoned warehouse district after the murderer, even though the man had a gun, and Sherlock had nothing but his brain.  
“Damn it,” muttered John. “That posh git is always running off on his own!”

John was tired of Sherlock always leaving him behind to chase after someone. One of these days Sherlock was going to end up hurt! John skidded to a stop at the edge of the nearest warehouse, taking in deep breaths to slow his heartbeat and take stock of his surroundings. As he stood there he heard faint clanging noises coming from within the building. Taking a quick peak around the corner of the building, John saw that there was an entrance about a third of the way down the building. He grabbed his browning from the waistband of his trousers, flipping the safety off, and began sneaking down the side of the building. Hopefully the element of surprise would help him take down the criminal quickly with the least amount of damage possible. 

As he reached to open the door, two gunshots resounded within the building. John slammed open the door, running in with gun cocked ready to take down the bastard they were chasing. He slid behind a stack of crates, peering around them trying to locate Sherlock. After several seconds John spotted Sherlock against the back wall clutching his arm, with the murderer aiming his gun at Sherlock’s head. Quickly moving into position, John took aim and shot the bastard in the back of the head. As the b dropped down to the ground dead, John raced across the building to get to Sherlock.

“Let me see your arm,” demanded John.  
Sherlock quickly dismissed him muttering, “It’s just a graze. I’ll be fine.”  
“This is not up for debate! Give me your arm now!”  
Sherlock glared at John as he grudgingly offered his arm to John.  
“I don’t see why you are making such a big deal out of this. I’m fine and I want to go home!”  
“Well we can go home after I look at your arm you stupid git! Your definition of fine and my definition of fine are not the same.”  
John began to examine the wound observing the blood that was now clotting and the skin surrounding the area. When he was satisfied that the wound did not need immediate medical attention, he grabbed the scarf from around Sherlock neck and began to carefully wrap it around the wound.  
“When we get home, I am going to disinfect the wound and wrap it with gauze so no running off!” scolded John.

As John finished wrapping the scarf-cum-bandage around Sherlock’s arm, Sherlock began to experience the warmth in his chest again. He looked down in confusion as John quickly guided him out of the warehouse towards the main road. He was interrupted from his thoughts when John asked him to flag down a cab.  
“You know if I try to flag one down we’ll be here forever,” chuckled John.  
Sherlock immediately flagged down a cab and they quickly climbed into the back. As they headed towards Baker’s Street, John turned towards Sherlock and began to study him.

“I told you I was fine,” murmured Sherlock only partially paying attention, the rest of his attention was focused back on the warmth in his chest.  
“I know,” said John. “I am just wondering if there will ever be a day where you don’t put yourself in danger.”  
As Sherlock was about to question him about what he meant, the cab pulled up to their stop and John quickly payed the cabbie before shepherding Sherlock out of the cab and into their flat. As John began to fix him up, Sherlock slipped into his mind palace thinking about all he had learned today.


	3. Christmas part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so long for the update! I am in the process of moving/job hunting. Hopefully updates will be a bit more regular now. This one was a little shorter, but I wanted to get it out there :)

Tomorrow was Christmas, and Sherlock was worried about John. John had been acting secretive and was spending almost no time with him. In fact, on the last case John had turned down coming with him. Was he upset with him? Sherlock quickly scrolled through the past several weeks, but he couldn’t find anything that was out of the norm that would have upset or offended his flatmate. He didn’t think John wanted to leave, but what if he did? Sherlock was tempted to go search through John’s room for clues, but he wasn’t allowed in until after Christmas. John had threatened to invite Mycroft for Christmas if he went into his room, and the risk was too large that John would follow through on his threat. There was no better way to ruin Christmas than to have his cake loving brother over to deduce everything about their lives!

Sherlock flopped down unto the sofa, contorting into his thinking pose, and entered his mind palace. He moved through the front doors, and took an immediate left into a long hallway. He quickly passed the doors lining the hallway until he reached the last door on the right. The sign outside the door had John scrawled across it in John’s handwriting. As Sherlock opened the door, the room began to light up. The room was filled with shelves that held boxes all filled with information about John. The boxes contained everything from John’s gunshot wound to the crinkle between his eyebrows that he got when he was trying to type up their cases. Sherlock pulled down the boxes that held John’s facial expressions and body movements over the past week and began to study them. After several hours of looking at every angle of John from the previous week he still was at a loss of what was causing John to have this secretive nature. Maybe John did want to leave him… No! He would not think like this until he had absolute proof. 

However, in case he was thinking of leaving, Sherlock thought it wouldn’t hurt to give John a reason to stay. Since Christmas was tomorrow Sherlock thought he would John the best present ever to dissuade him from leaving. What would John want badly enough that it would keep him from leaving? Something sentimental since John was so emotional. Wait! John’s dog tags had been damaged when a killer had tried to attack them at Baker Street. He would get them repaired, and he would add an additional dog tag. This dog tag would need to have some sentimental meaning related to Sherlock to bring happy memories about. Sherlock bounded up the stairs and grabbed the tags from the side drawer. Bounding back down the stairs, he grabbed his coat and left the flat heading for the Holmes’ family jeweler. He would continue to think on John’s behavior while he waited for the engraving.


	4. Christmas Part 2

Sherlock slouched in a chair looking out the window of the jewelers in one of his thinking poses. Most looking at him would think he was observing all the people who were out doing last minute Christmas shopping, but Sherlock’s mind was firmly on thoughts of John. While his traitorous mind kept wanting to tell him John was trying to leave him, he knew there had to be another explanation, or he at least hoped. He started to go through the facts in his mind. He knew if John was going to eave him it was not for a woman since John had not been on a date in over three months. Sherlock also knew it was not any of his experiments since over the last month he had been following John's rule about the fridge and the fire department hadn't been to there flat in almost three months. If John was going to leave due to Sherlock being inconsiderate and rude by most people's standards, Sherlock was pretty sure he would have left long before now. Mycroft, Sherlock knew, had little to no affect on John, and plus Mycroft has promised on Mummy's heart that he would not try to drive John away. As Sherlock was contemplating at of this, he was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

“Sir, the engraving is finished if you would like to take a look at it.” Sherlock quickly jumped up and followed the jeweler to the cutting station. There on the station were John’s old tags looking almost brand new with a shine that they probably had not seen since they were first made and the writing on them as clear as day. Next to them was the tag he had commissioned as hopefully an addition John would like. The tag was made of the same material as the old tags though the new one was a bit thicker as Sherlock hoped it would last for a long time. On one side of the tag Sherlock’s and John’s name had been engraved side by side almost as if the names were equals, and on the other side there were three dates, all of which had some sort of significance for the two of them. The first date was the day that Sherlock and John had meet through Mike at St. Bart’s. The second date was the day that John moved in and killed the cabbie, the day Sherlock knew that John Watson was going to change his life. The last date was not a date at all, instead all there was was an infinity sign. Sherlock was hoping that John would realize that Sherlock wanted him in his life forever, and he was willing to have John in his life in any way that John wanted. Maybe as colleagues, friends, brothers, maybe...

Sherlock quickly paid for the service and started to bounce his foot impatiently as he waited for his purchases to be wrapped in the Christmas wrap. Sherlock planned on giving to John as soon as he saw him next because he absolutely could not wait to give it to him, and Sherlock knew if he waited, he may lose his nerve and give John the generic jumper he had picked up three weeks ago, and shoved into his closet. After a quick nod to the jeweler, Sherlock grabbed the box and ran out hailing a cab almost immediately. As he headed towards Baker Street his excitement and anxiety began to mount. AS the cabbie pulled to a stop in front of 12 Baker street, Sherlock could see the lights to the Christmas tree were on and the faint outline of john standing near the fireplace shown through the window. Sherlock paid the cabbie, took a deep breath, and opened the door ready to give John his gift, and hopefully be able to figure out the mystery of John.


End file.
